


Falling Toward Forever

by Dannell Lites Archivist (offpanel_archivist)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-18
Updated: 2001-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offpanel_archivist/pseuds/Dannell%20Lites%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Azrael ficlet! The result of a 150 Word Challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Toward Forever

**Author's Note:**

> SPIFFY DISCLAIMER THINGIE!  
> Ah don't own any fo the folks in this fic! DC Comics does! No infringement! No sue! Yada, yada, yada ...  
> Rated G!
> 
> This fic is the result of a 150 Word Challenge issued on the Bludhaven Mailing List Thanks for the splendid idea!
> 
> ___
> 
> This story is archived on behalf of Dannell Lites, who passed away in 2002, with the permission of her family. Posting date approximate.

Falling Toward Foever

An Azrael Ficlet by Dannell Lites

 

The window exploded in a shower of broken, musically tinkling glass. Wind roared past as he plummeted toward the pavement.  
Falling ...

Falling ...

Falling toward forever.

'I should have wings,' he thought. 'Angels have wings, non? Where are my wings? Father! You *lied* to me.'

His chest was on fire.

'Armor piercing bullets,' he knew, rational now. 'What is it with the Azrael's, windows, and armor piercing bullets, I wonder? Ah, Dieu! It hurts ... '

Not as much as when he hit the ground.

The world exploded; myriad shards, sharp and cutting. When he came to himself there were hands upon his body. Gentle hands, comforting. Hands ... and a Voice.

"Rest easy now, son," said the deep baritone voice of Bruce Wayne.

"F-Father?"

"No."

The body in The Batman's arms convulsed. "Ah! Ah!"

The arms about him tightened in succor and Jean-Paul Valley smiled as he slid into blessed unconsciousnes.

"Father ... " he whispered.

 

The End


End file.
